The Prince's Tale
by honeybadger42
Summary: A series of poems based on the events of "The Prince's Tale."
1. Friends Forever

**Friends Forever**

I first met you when I was just a boy of nine  
on the playground with your sister, swinging so high  
I knew you before you knew me  
because I'd been watching you from behind the trees  
the flowers opened at your touch  
and I had never wanted anything so much  
I thought you must be an illusion, nothing but a dream  
the sun caught in your red hair and your eyes an emerald green  
you were so bright and beautiful, I didn't know what to do  
I was always too insecure, too shy to approach you  
I was afraid because I just couldn't see  
what you would ever want with a loser like me  
but you never laugh or make fun of me  
you see the good in me that no one else can see  
smiling every time you smile  
blushing each time you say my name  
you're the cure to all my problems  
you help to numb all of the pain  
just another cold and lonely night  
crying as I listen to my parents fight  
and I'd rather be anywhere but here  
listening to my father yelling and my mother's tears  
but soon we'll leave this all behind when we go off to school  
I just can't wait to get out of this crummy neighborhood  
soon we'll leave this all behind when we go off to school  
and then everything in our lives will be as it should  
your eyes light up as I tell you stories  
of our future adventures, our future glory  
and I know we'll be best friends forever  
for the rest of our lives, always together  
take my hand and together we'll run away  
as the clouds clear to reveal a brighter day


	2. Severed

**Severed**

another attack, all of the taunts they threw at me  
and you were the only one who defended me  
but then I said the worst thing I could possibly say  
I betrayed both of us when I pushed you away  
I swear I never meant to call you that  
I'd do anything if I could take it all back  
I loved you so much, but you could not forgive me  
because you could see the darkness that I refused to see  
giving in to prejudice and pride  
and now I'm torn apart inside  
I surrendered to my jealousy and hate  
you tried to warn me, but now it's too late  
those three small words I lacked the courage to say  
so I just stood there and watched you walk away  
I was too proud to see it, too stubborn to change  
now I'm left with nothing, only emptiness and pain  
but despite this Dark Mark snaking up my arm  
please believe I never meant to cause you any harm  
the last time I saw you alive was on graduation day  
and then just a year later it was your wedding day  
I betrayed you, but you betrayed me too  
the day you took his hand and said "I do"  
although we must go our separate ways  
I swear I'll love you until my dying day


	3. Green Eyes

**Green Eyes**

when he told me the news that fateful night in October  
I knew there was only one path I could choose, now that your life was over  
I never thought you would break my heart  
I never thought you would be my enemy's bride  
I never thought we would fight on different sides  
I never thought I would tear your life apart  
you and your husband lay murdered on the floor  
but somehow your son survived  
the spitting image of his father  
but with your green eyes  
I never thought that you would be the subject of a prophecy  
now you've left this world, but you will live on inside of me  
please believe me, I was only an ignorant messenger  
I never meant to play this role, your unknowing executioner  
as I lost my breath crying to the heavens that night  
I swore I would face any danger to help make things right  
so I'll embrace these memories, embrace this pain  
make sure that your sacrifice was not in vain  
and I know that until the day I die  
I will always be haunted by your green eyes


	4. Servant to Two Masters

**Servant to Two Masters**

my life is controlled by two ruthless masters  
I just don't know which one will kill me faster  
I'm just a pawn in this deadly chess game  
playing my part in this twisted charade  
and now I'm kneeling here in this grim old place  
as bitter tears stream down my face  
I remember so clearly your smile, your laugh  
but now all I've got left is this photograph  
your immortal image waves at me  
I hate the truth, but it's plain to see  
there's no point in pretending  
for me there will never be a happy ending  
so I rip the photograph in two  
I need your memory to help me get through  
can remorse help to heal my wounded soul?  
will I survive long enough to reach my goal?  
when we meet again beyond the veil,  
will you have mercy and listen to my tale?  
when I finally find you there,  
will I see forgiveness in your eyes  
or just an accusing stare?


	5. Look at Me

**Look at Me**

lying here in a pool of my own blood  
as my memories pour out in a flood  
murdered by the master that I once served  
maybe you believe it's just what I deserve  
how will you all remember me?  
what stories told, what eulogy?  
all of my secret motivations that I've hidden for so long  
everything you thought you knew about me was wrong  
you didn't see what you thought you saw that fatal hour  
when he pleaded with me on the astronomy tower  
and now I'm lying on the floor of this haunted shack  
and I know that this time I won't ever be going back  
but before my soul goes to its final rest  
I'll confess everything with my dying breath  
my memories hold the key  
to your final destiny  
you must give up your life  
repeat her sacrifice  
now as I lay here dying on the floor  
I remember what I've been fighting for  
I reach out for you and "look at me" I cry  
just let me see those green eyes one last time


End file.
